1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning arrangement for reticle boxes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tray for a lot box cleaning device which has been modified to enable both reticle boxes and lot boxes to be supported and cleaned under the same conditions.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Reticles are important devices used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices. However, in order to achieve the required production precision, it is essential that all equipment is meticulously cleaned on a regular basis and constantly maintained in a scrupulously clean state.
For example, the lot boxes in which IC's are placed are cleaned in a specialized cleaning apparatus which is adapted to receive and clean such arrangements. However, at this time the boxes in which reticles (masking devices used in the production of the IC chips) are placed, are cleaned manually with a clean room wiper (i.e. are manually wiped with a clean rag). Until this time little attention has been paid to the cleaning of reticle boxes. Accordingly, a problem exists in that the required level of cleaning and particle removal may not be achieved. Accordingly, the possibility that some particulate matter could be transferred from the box to one or more of the reticles stored therein exists.